Tamed
by orangeyhairedimmortal
Summary: Set right after the Zanpakuto Rebellion Arc, an intruder from the Rukon District has somehow managed to get into the Seireitei. The head captain sends Hitsugaya and others on the case to retrieve this intruder. But things take a strange turn when the intruder turns Hitsugaya into a catboy. The question remains: if that's the shikai, what the bankai? ToshiMomo, catboy!Toshiro
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi, I'm new here so please be gentle. I am also kinda of new to BLEACH fanfiction so I'm still working things out but I saw a pic of Toshiro with cat ears and though I might write a fanfic. Anyhow, if there is anything out of place, please don't hesitate to tell me!

Please review for bettering the author! Thanks!

* * *

Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of Squad Ten made his way to the Head Captain's meeting, running as fast as he could to get there, his white hair never moving even at the speed he was going. He was already late, having to make sure that his lieutenant was up and ready. But, as usual, Rangiku Matsumoto had drank too much the night before and had proceeded to hug Hitsugaya until he almost suffocated in her buxom bosom. He finally freed himself from her and then realized that he was running late.

He finally burst into Head Captain Yamamoto's meeting room, the other captains patiently waiting for his arrival.

"Forgive me for being late, Head Captain." He said with a bow.

Yamamoto only harrumphed and Hitsugaya made his way to his spot across from Kenpachi.

"I have called this meeting as a matter of importance. It seems one of the citizens of the Rukon District has gotten a hold of an abandoned zanpakuto."

"An abandoned zanpakuto? How is that possible?" Captain Jushiro Ukitake of Squad Thirteen asked in shock, his brown eyes concerned. "I thought all of the zanpakuos were either back where they belonged or had turned into Sword Beasts."

"It seems that when the zanpakuto rebellion ended, some of them were able to keep their sanity and so lay dormant. Captain Kurotsuchi has found many of the abandoned zanpakutos and has them in custody at the Research and Development Center. Have you found out anything about them?"

"We have found that the abandoned zanpakutos who did not turn into Sword Beasts crave a master but somehow have kept their ability to lay in wait. They take a hold of anyone who grabs it and allows them to have the power of that zanpakuto. It's very boring really, considering we can't touch any of them. At least with the Sword Beasts, we could dissect them..." he ended with a bored shrug.

"How did you pick it up if it takes over of whomever grabs hold of it?" Captain Soi Fon of Squad Two, Stealth Force asked, her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed.

"We found that out after one of my subordinates picked one up. Nemu is trying to get the zanpakuto to release him now. If nothing else, if he dies I'll have something to work with." He said with a sly grin.

Hitsugaya frowned at the crazy Squad Twelve captain.

"But we made something so that we can easily and effectively pick the zanpakuto up and analyze it."

"Are they dangerous? These abandoned zanpakutos?" Captain Kyoraku of Squad Eight asked, his lazy voice not showing the concern that he really had.

"They are harmless… unless they find a master. Then they seem to quickly reveal themselves and the person wielding it goes haywire. At least that's what I've observed. Nemu is looking more into it." Mayuri said with another bored shrug, clearly not interested in it since he couldn't kill it.

"So we have people in the Rukon District able to wield zanpakutos now… Sounds fun, can I go after it?" Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of Squad Eleven asked with a devilish grin, his hair-bells jingling their excitement as well. "Haywire zanpakutos and such make me want to get out there and see how strong this guy is. He _might_ be worth my time…"

"If you can catch it, that is." Mayuri said with a glance at his fingernails.

"Eh?"

"No one's been able to catch the intruder."

"Keh…"

"So, _now_ it's dangerous?" Kyoraku said with a raise of his eyebrow.

"That is what we need to find out." The Head Captain said, hitting his staff on the floor of the meeting room. "Captain Soi Fon: take the Stealth Force out to locate this Rukon citizen. Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Kuchiki will assist you in apprehending the intruder. As of now, there have been no casualties but that does not mean there won't be if it is left unsettled. Use reinforcements if need be."

"And if you _do_ capture the intruder, please bring them to the Research and Development Center for testing and analysis." Mayuri said with a cackle.

"Dismissed!" the Head Captain yelled, hitting his staff on the ground and everyone dispersed.

"Aw, so we have to go and find it? That's so_ boring_! I had planned to go shopping with Orihime today…" Matsumoto whined when Hitsugaya came back and told her the mission.

"It's the Head Captain's orders and Squad Six will be helping us as well."

"Shiro-chan!" a soft voice said with.

Hitsugaya bristled at the childish honorific and growled, turning as Momo Hinamori from Squad Five ran up to him.

"I told you not to call me that, Momo!"

Hinamori only giggled. "I heard that you are looking for an intruder from the Rukon District with a rogue zanpakuto. Can I help?"

"I don't think that-"

"Why of _course_ you can!"

"Mat-su-mo-to-" Hitsugaya growled.

Matsumoto just smiled innocently, giving her captain a peace sign and kissy lips.

"She can't come. We don't know what that zanpakuto can do and-"

"Hinamori's zanpakuto would be very helpful though. Her _Tobiume_ could help apprehend the intruder! Please, Captain? I'll hug you until you say yes…" she said, holding her arms out so that her cleavage was showing.

"NO!" Hitsugaya yelled, moving away from his lieutenant with his hands in front of him. "Fine, fine… but stay close to me. Don't go off with Matsumoto or something. I know you."

"You're so mean, Captain!"

"Captain! Activity of the Rukon citizen has been seen near Squad Nine barracks."

"Let's go!" he yelled.

They all grabbed their swords and ran to where the citizen was last located.

"I got it! I got it!" Ikkaku Madarame, third seat of Squad 11, yelled as he brought his extended _Hozukimaru_ down, missing the intruder and hitting a building with over exaggerated force.

"Damn!" he yelled, running after the intruder alongside his friend, Yumichika Ayasegawa, fifth seat of the same squad.

Yumichika laughed at ikkaku's miss, his short black hair flying behind him.

"Maybe you should try hitting it with a little less force. It's obvious it's quicker than you." He said with that condescending voice he had.

"I know _exactly_ how to hit someone, Yumichika. So butt out!" he yelled, trying to smash the intruder again.

The Rukon citizen smirked, jumping backwards from Ikkaku and right into Yumichika's path.

"Ah, ah, don't think you can get away that quickly… My, this is unexpected." He said, raising his eyebrow.

"Good job, we got him cornered." Ikkaku said then stopped. "Eh, what's this?"

A young girl looking no older than a twelve year old was breathing hard and looking at the two of them with narrowed and determined eyes.

"You should put that thing down, little girl." Yumichika said with a smile.

She frowned and put her hands out. Ikkaku and Yumichika smiled at each other, each putting their swords on their shoulders.

"Ha, what is this?"

"Bakudo No. 21: Sekeinton!" she yelled.

A cloud of red smoke erupted around the three of them and Ikkaku and Yumichika coughed, waving their hands in front of their faces. Once they could breathe again, Ikkaku growled, taking a stance.

"She got away! But how could she know kido?"

"I don't know but we have to catch her!"

"Captain Hitsugaya!" someone yelled as he was running with Matsumoto and Hinamori.

"Yes?"

"Just got a report that the intruder is heading toward the Research and Development Center and that it is a young girl. Sir, she's able to use kido!"

"Kido?" Matsumoto said with surprise in her blue eyes.

Hitsugaya didn't discuss it any further and took to the skies, jumping on air and heading to Squad Twelve.

Without his knowledge, Hitsugaya had left Matsumoto and Hinamori behind and floated down to the ground. He pulled out his zanpakuto and started to walk around, wary of what was around Squad Twelve. As he turned a corner, he heard the sound of someone throwing up and turned. He saw the young girl on her hands and knees, vomiting onto the ground. Hitsugaya let his sword be slack as the girl looked up.

"Don't be afraid." He said softly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The girl only frowned and gripped the zanpakuto harder. Hitsugaya sheathed his sword and held up his hands.

"See? I won't hurt you."

"You shouldn't have done that." The young girl said.

"What?"

She held the sword up and then turned the blade out toward Hitsugaya.

"Change _Dobutsu no chokyoshi_."

Histugaya's blue eyes widened in surprise as the blade burst into a smoke cloud that surrounded him. _She can do shikai!?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Captain?! Captain?! Where could he have gone to?" Matsumoto said to herself as she looked around for her captain.

"Matsumoto-san! Come here quick!" she heard on the other side of the wall.

Matsumoto ran around the corner and saw Hinamori kneeling next to a pile of clothing. Matsumoto gasped, running faster toward her. Hinamori looked up when Matsumoto came up beside her.

"W-where is the captain?"

"All I found were his clothes…"

A groan let out and Hinamori looked at the pile of clothing. The clothes ruffled and then pulled back. Hinamori and Matsumoto stared in shock.

"Ugh, what happened?"

"C-Captain Hitsugaya?" Matsumoto asked.

"Of course it is. Who else would I be?"

"Shiro-chan…"

"Damn it, Momo, quit calling me that. It's icaptain, captain/i!" he snarled.

"Captain, you should look at yourself."

"Why? Hey, where'd that girl go?" he asked, looking around.

"What girl?"

"The Rukon citizen. She was just here a few moments ago… and she used ishikai/i! Her sword had a weird name though."

"What was it? Maybe it can explain some things…" Hinamori said, still looking at Hitsugaya with a funny expression.

He ignored her and thought for a moment. "iDobtsu no chokyoshi/i."

Matsumoto and Hinamori looked at each other and then Matsumoto started snickering uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Hitsugaya asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"No wonder! Bwahahaha!" Matsumoto full out guffawed, pointing at her captain.

Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori, who thankfully looked more concerned than his lieutenant did.

"Momo…"

She pointed to his head and he gave her a confused look. She looked away slightly and then slowly put her hands behind her head, making cat ears with her hands. He blinked, slowly reaching up and was met by a big cat ear that twitched and was apparently _his_."

"What the…"

He looked around him, at the overly huge shihakusho and _Hyorinmaru_ off the side. He looked down at his hands and saw that they were tiny but paws. It finally hit him and he yelled, crab walking away from his things.

"What's going on?!"

"Shiro-chan…" Hinamori started.

"Captain Hitsugaya- Where is he? We saw him here a moment ago." A squad member said.

Matsumoto –who was still laughing hysterically- pointed down and the squad member looked, his eyes going huge.

"_Captain_?"

"Don't stand there gawking." Hitsugaya said, regaining his usual demeanor, pushing his fear and confusion aside to attend to his duty as a captain. "You have a report for me?"

The squad member just stared for another moment then cleared his throat.

"Uh… We've gotten notification that the intruder has changed directions since those in Squad Twelve tried to subdue her. It seems like she still has plans for the Research and Development Center but is leading people away. Lieutenant Nemu is hot on her trail."

"Good… I think the other squad members can handle her while I go figure out what the hell happened. Take me to the Research and Development Center."

"Well, after much testing it's concluded that you are indeed a cat. Or a cat-looking thing…" Mayuri said with a roll of his eyes.

Matsumoto went into another fit of giggles, her hand pressed firmly over her mouth to try and stop them. Hitsugaya turned to her and used his new found paws to scratch her on the leg.

"This is _not_ funny, Matsumoto."

"How did this happen again?" Mayuri asked, pulling on his white cat ear.

Hitsugaya hissed at him pulling on his ear and twitched the other one.

"It was the Rukon citizen. It was a young girl and when I tried to be calm and collected with her, she just points the sword at me. She actually did shikai on me and when I woke up, I was like this. But shikai nor bankai have the ability to actually change a person into something else. They're supposed to be extensions of our zanpakutos, weapons; I don't understand how this could have happened."

"All shikais and bankais are, as you said, used for fighting maneuvers and are manifested for a reason. There is a perfectly good explanation for what has happened to you. Maybe it is to subdue the opponent and allow for escape or easily dispose of them since it seems to shrink them as well as change them. Either way, it has its purpose. If we could ever catch it, I could examine it; besides, if this is what the shikai does, imagine what the bankai does…" Mayuri said with a little more enthusiasm than Hitsugaya wanted to hear.

He glared at the mad scientist and clenched his paw angrily.

"Captain Kurotsuchi! I can't captain a squad looking like this!"

"Why not? You captained your squad looking like a twelve or thirteen year old boy and that never seemed to deter you."

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes at him. "That's different. At least I looked like a human. Now my own _lieutenant_ doesn't respect me." He said, pointing to Matsumoto. "Besides, I didn't get _turned_ into a kid, you idiot. This is very much different and unacceptable. I demand you turn me back."

"Well, I can but you have to stay here and let me _examine you_…" he said with a flashy grin and a menacing drumming of his fingers against each other.

Histugaya flinched, clinging to Hinamori's shihakusho. She patted him on the head and he glared at her menacingly. She smiled nervously as he unclinged himself and brushed himself off.

"Well, if nothing else, at least I'm slightly human. I may be half the size I used to be and… cat-like, but I'm still the captain of Squad Ten. Matsumoto, find me a smaller shihakusho and we will continue with this mission."

"Are you sure?" she asked, running her fingers through her blonde hair. "You're kind of… well…"

"What?"

"You're so _cute_! No will one will be able to resist touching your little cat ears!" she said, jumping on the opportunity to rub them between her fingers.

Before Hitsugaya could clobber his lieutenant, Hinamori grabbed his hand and turned away from them.

"I'll help you find a smaller shihakusho, Toshiro-san…"

They headed out quickly.

"Woooow, I never thought I'd see the day." Renji Arabai, lieutenant of Squad Six said as he looked down at Hitsugaya. "You're actually shorter than Yachiru."

"Hai, hai! Shiro-chan is so cute as a cat! Kenny, can we keep him?" Yachiru Kusajishi, lieutenant of Squad Eleven, said as she kneeled in front of Histugaya.

"Keh." Was all Kenpachi said as he looked around, ignoring his lieutenant's proposal.

"I'm not a cat in the pound!" Hitsugaya yelled, clenching his paws. "I am a captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads! I can still wield _Hyorinmaru_, you know."

"That big ole sword? You sure about that little buddy?" Renji said with a smirk, leaning down and patting the young captain on the head.

Histugaya had had just about enough of all the cute talk and so he turned around and scratched Renji in the face as hard as he could. Renji hissed in pain, putting his hand on the scratch and then on the hilt of _Zabimaru_.

"Why you little-"

"Renji, enough of this…" Rukia Kuchiki, lieutenant of Squad Thirteen, said to her long time friend. "Pestering a cat will always get you scratched." She finished sincerely.

"Yes. That's a wise proverb." Renji said with a nod.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and then looked at iHyorinmaru/i at his side as it jutted uncharacteristically from its holder about his waist. His ears drooped a little because he really hadn't tried to pull out his sword or wield it. What if he _couldn't_? What if it was too big for him to use?

"Hey, why is there a white cat thing wearing a shihakusho? I thought Captain Komamura was the only animal in the squads?" Ikkaku asked as he and Yumichika stopped running next to the small group gathered.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya." Hinamori said, putting her head down. "The Rukon intruder did this to him with her shikai."

"Shikai?! How could she be able to do such a thing?" Renji yelled, thoroughly surpised.

"But how is that possible? Shikais and bankais don't have this type of power." Yumichika said with a frown. "This looks like strong kido or something like that."

"It was a shikai alright. She even had an activation word for it and it changed shape like any shikai would." Hitsugaya said with a look up at his friends.

"If this is the case then we can't let anyone get near enough to her to let her release her shikai. We can't more cat people running around." Renji said, pointing.

"The question is more of this: if she can use kido and shikai, a Rukon citizen, then what if she can use bankai?"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: um so yeah, i think hinamori could pull all those off. and i'm thinking cat-yeti? you'll see what i mean... and it came to my attention that toshiro doesn't address anyone else as captain so... yeah... oops!

* * *

Hinamori walked next to Hitsugaya as they made their way down the walkways of the Seireitei, taking their time since everyone else seemed to think it was best that he stay away from the Rukon citizen just in case she released her bankai with him near. Not that that would help if it was something entirely different, but better not take chances.

Hitsugaya looked up at his long time friend and then at his paws. He hated to admit that _he_ even thought he was adorable and the thought made him cringe. He had gotten a good look at himself in the mirror to make sure his shihakusho fit him properly earlier that day. He looked like his old self but was smaller than even Yachiru -which made him even more mad. His white hair housed two big cat ears of white as well and from his paws around his arm was white fur that reached to his back and went down, going behind his legs and covering his other paws and giving his tail fur.

He had to cut a small hole in his shihakusho so that his tail wouldn't get bunched up in the fabric and then sticking _Hyorinmaru_ onto his side felt like a silly thing to do since it was too long but he felt safer with it. He was presentable and looked like a captain but felt like a kitten, the thing he was. He'd never let anyone else know that…

"Shiro- I mean, Captain, was there a particular place you were heading toward?" Hinamori asked above him.

He looked up as she looked down at him and he noticed how her eyes sparkled in anticipation of his answer. He turned away quickly and folded his arms on his chest.

"I was going to the training grounds. I don't know if I'm really able to hold my zanpakuto… I thought I'd train there."

"Okay…"

Hitsugaya looked up at her again and then moved his ears a little.

"Uh… Momo?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you not laugh at me? When you first saw me…"

"Well, it _was_ funny but then I saw the look you got when Rangiku-san started to laugh at you and I could tell it was only scaring you more."

"I was not scared."

Hinomori smiled slightly. "Of course not… But I figured there had to be someone who was calm and collected despite your transformation."

"I see… Well, uh… Thank you." Hinamori nodded once. "I hope I'm not stuck like this forever. It was enough trying to get the respect of other like I was but now? It's going to be impossible to do anything if I can't get back."

"You said that it was her shikai that did this, right? Well maybe after Captain Kurotsuchi gets a hold of the zanpakuto it will go away since it will not have a master to control it. I think you'll get back to normal."

Hitsugaya nodded and then stopped, hitting his palm with his paw.

"Wait, I forgot to tell him!"

"What?"

"When I saw the girl, she was throwing up as if she were ill. She even warned me that I was making a mistake by not fighting. It was almost like she didn't want to do what she was doing but wasn't exactly against it. Almost like she was complying."

Suddenly a burst of air blew from in front of them, almost knocking them off their feet. When it subsided, the two looked up to see Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of Squad Six, up in the air and fighting with someone.

"Look! There she is!"

Byakuya looked like he unleased his shikai on the girl and she blocked it with her sword. She landed on the ground with Byakuya in front of her and started walking backward.

"You shall not get away from me. You will either surrender or succumb to my _Senbonzakura_."

Hitsugaya and Hinamori got out of the way but watched as the young girl looked at Byakuya, eyebrows furrowed but determined. She held her blade out farther from her body.

"Change-"

"Kuchiki-san move!" Hitsugaya yelled as the shikai struck out toward Byakuya.

He cleanly dodged it and the young girl jumped into the air to face him evenly.

"Don't let her shikai touch you! You'll turn into… some sort of animal I think!" Hitsugaya yelled up to the other captain.

Byakuya took it without expression and the girl started to do it again but he looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Bakudo No. 61: Rikujokoro."

Six beams of yellow light went through the girl and she was immobilized in the air. She tried to free herself from the position but couldn't move. Byakuya pointed his sword at her.

"Drop the weapon."

She narrowed her eyes and then looked down, seeing Hitsugaya and Hinamori watching and she smiled evilly. Byakuya lifted an eyebrow.

"Bankai." She said softly enough for Byakuya to hear.

Hitsugaya yelled, doubling over and shaking in pain. Hinamori gasped and started to go toward him but he suddenly went to his knees and threw his head back, screaming at the top of his lungs. A bright blue light emitted from his eyes and it seemed as if he were growing right before her eyes. He seemed to double in size and in muscle and then double in size again. He was turning into some sort of beast and ripped out of his shihakusho easily.

He looked at Hinamori, his bright blue eyes glowing and then growled, jumping up to get beside the Rukon citizen. He held _Hyorinmaru_ in his monstrous looking hands and pointed the sword at Byakuya.

"_Daiguren Hyorinmaru_!" he yelled, his voice garbled and scratchy from the transformation.

Byakuya flash stepped back about three paces as the ice wings and tail trail across him and three four-pointed ice stars appear above him. He made his move on Byakuya, flash stepping quickly into the captain's area and fighting mightily.

The Rukon citizen freed herself from the kido used against her since Byakuya is distracted by Hitsugaya and nodded her head as if that was perfectly fine with her. She looked down as Hinamori looked up and smiled, flash stepping away with extraordinary speed toward the Research and Development Center. Hinamori wanted to make sure her friend was alright but catching the Rukon citizen would give her more answers and so she went after her.

After much hard effort, Hinamori realized that the girl was not going to be caught easily and so went to go find Matsumoto and a Hell's butterfly to alert everyone of what was going on.

_"Attention all squad members! The Rukon citizen is trying to head for Squad Twelve! She is very dangerous, using both shikai and bankai. In addition, Captain Hitsugaya has been transformed by her bankai into a monster. Help is needed!"_ the Hell's butterflies informed all over the Seireitei.

Renji, Rukia, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Matsumoto all gathered in one of the pathways of the Seireitei.

"The message was from Hinamori." Rukia said with a serious expression.

"Wasn't that what we were worried about? What the bankai would do?" Ikkaku said.

"I was sent an extra Hell's butterfly telling us to meet here and that she would meet us." Matsumoto said, breathing hard from running from almost halfway across the Seireitei to get to that exact place.

Hinamori rounded the corner and stopped in front of them, panting as well.

"What's this all about, Hinamori-san?" Renji asked, putting _Zabimaru_ on his shoulder.

"She turned him into some sort of monster! One minute he was looking like he was, the next he was growing and bulging and… He was hideous! But I think the bankai hypnotizes the victim of the shikai into transforming and then doing the will of the wielder."

"We really need to get that zanpakuto to the Squad Twelve captain." Rukia said, putting her chin in her hand.

A crash nearby made them all turn and rubble and smoke filled the air. After the smoke cleared, everyone saw what Hinamori meant when she said Hitsugaya turned into a monster. He snarled from his spot on the ground, shaking his head and then leapt into the air, one and a half of his ice stars gone.

"He looked like a Hollow but without the mask…" Renji said, his red eyes wide.

"And furry." Matsumoto added.

"I've seen hideous and _that_ hurt me to my soul." Yumichika said, putting his hand over his heart as he started in shock.

Hinamori suddenly jumped into the air and the group looked up. Over them, the Rukon citizen was heading to Squad Twelve. The girl turned and made a face but Hinamori pointed her hands out.

"Bakudo No. 61: Rikujokuro! Bakudo No. 1: Sai! Bakudo No. 63: Sajo Sabaku!" she yelled quickly to have more effect.

The six beams from before penetrated the Rukon citizen, immobilizing her, then her hands were forced behind her back, her zanpakuto almost falling, and then a circling of bright yellow surrounded her.

Hinamori looked at her and the others apprehended her, making her drop the sword. Rukia set up a barrier so no one would touch the sword and they took her off to see Captain Kurotsuchi.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, she doesn't look like much. Are you _sure_ I can't dissect her?" Mayuri asked.

"No." Byakuya said, his arms crossed and looking disconnected from everyone as usual.

Mayuri shrugged as he looked at the young girl in the glass container, sitting patiently on the floor with her legs crossed. He then looked over at the other container where the hideous creature was blindly and aimlessly beating itself against the walls of its prison.

"What an interesting bankai…" he said, looking at the beast. "And you say that this is the young captain of Squad Ten?"

"Yes." Hinamori said with a sad look.

"Hmm… Alright… Get out and let me do my job. Unless you have something to contribute to my scientific works…"

"I will question the girl." Byakuya said.

Mayuri frowned. "Nemu can do that. _Out_!"

Byakuya only lifted an eyebrow at being ordered about but complied. Mayuri looked over at the silent young woman at his side.

"Nemu, start talking to her. I will examine the zanpakuto as well as the captain." Nemu bowed and went over to the girl as Mayuri put his chin in his hand. "This will be _most_ interesting."

"Can I have my sword back please?" the girl asked as Nemu walked up to her, her purple hair swinging into her face as she looked up from the floor.

Nemu only stared. "Why?"

"Because it's my sword. _I_ found it."

"What is your name?"

"Pucca Omano; what's it to you?" she said with a lift of her eyebrow.

"How did you find the sword?"

"How else? It was laying out in the field next to my house and so I went to pick it up. When I did, I suddenly went to sleep and this really pretty woman started talking to me, telling me that she was zanpakuto. She told me to fight her and so when I seemed worthy, she told me her name and taught me how to use her immediately."

"Hmm…"

"Can I have her back now?"

"Why did you come here?"

"She said something about finding some friends of hers. I don't get how a sword can have friends but she knew that some of them were here. Say, where's that white haired kid that I did shikai on?"

"Under observation."

"Aw, he was so cute! Too bad that guy with the killer cherry blossoms got in my way. I hated to do bankai on the little guy."

"does it do that to everyone?"

"From what _Dobtsu no chokyoshi_ told me, it all connects or something. The shikai makes the Spirit Energy of the opponent change and become something uber cute. It either allows her master to kill the little thing or save it for later. The bankai reacts to the Spiritual Pressure the opponent originally had and mixes to make a beast or something. She didn't fully explain that to me but the results are _awesome_ don't you think?!" she says with a wide brown eyes.

"And how do we get him back to normal?" Nemu asked without answering.

"Dunno. In the bankai state, usually after the original opponent takes on another person, they are supposed to kill their ally or get killed to turn back to normal. She never told me what would happen if there was a truce between the two."

Nemu had gotten all the information that she needed and went back over to Mayuri.

"Captain, I found out some information."

"No now, Nemu, I am studying the captain's vitals. Extraordinary…" he said, watching the data appear on the screen of his computer.

Nemu only bowed and waited patiently to tell her captain her observations.

"Don't look so down, Hinamori. Captain will be alright. Relax a little…" Matsumoto said, waving a sake glass around.

She was already flushed from drinking too much but Hinamori was worried about her friend. Hitsugaya was her closest friend and now he was a monster under observation by Mayuri. She was more concerned about Hitsugaya than Mayuri, considering the mad scientist's strange obsession with getting inside everything to see how it worked.

Hinamori sighed and got up from sitting at the edge of her barrack.

"I'm going to go see him."

"But didn't Captain Kurotsuchi say-"

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, Lieutenant Hinamori! Captain Hitsugaya has escaped from Squad Twelve barracks!" someone said, as they landed in the yard.

Hinamori grabbed her sword and ran off, following the sound of a Hollow scream and then another stranger sounding scream.

When she got to where the noise was coming from, she saw the Hollow disintegrate and the other monster yelled in triumph but almost sounded like a Hollow itself. It was holding a zanpakuto that looked just like Hitsugaya's.

The monster turned and saw Hinamori standing in the air. The glowing blue eyes stared at her for a long time until he suddenly was behind her, having flash stepped behind her. Hinamori turned quickly when she noticed his presence and caught the edge of _Hyorinmaru_ before it could hurt her. She pushed it off and moved to avoid the next swing.

She felt the Spiritual Pressure of Byakuya and turned just as he turned his sword.

"Scatter _Senbonzakura_."

The blade shattered into the shape of cherry blossoms and into a huge wave. It came down over the beast but it flash stepped out of the way, posing and ready to strike. Byakuya watched with bemusement, moving his hilt so that the wave of cherry blossoms moved with him.

"Reign over the frosted heavens _Hyorinmaru_!" he beast shrieked.

The ice dragon of Hitsugaya's sword appeared and clashed into the storm of cherry blossoms, sending them flying. They were about to go at it again when a huge fireball launched in between them. The beast turned as Hinamori stared.

"Shiro-chan! You fight me!"

"Nooooo Shirooooo!" he yelled as he ran to Hinamori. "Captaiiin!"

"Growl _Heineko_!" he heard from behind him and turned as Matsumoto's sword turned to ash and surrounded him.

She moved it and he yelled out in pain as the tiny blades cut into him.

"Matsumoto-san! What are you doing?"

"That's not the captain anymore-"

"Ran-gi-kuuuuu!"

Matsumoto gasped, just missing a huge hand hitting her and then flash stepped out of the way of _Hyorinmaru_ as the ice dragon came up behind her. She made her way over to Hinamori and positioned her sword in front of her.

"He's in there, Matsumoto-san. He got mad when I called him Shiro-chan and for when you used _Heineko_ on him. I _know_ he's there."

"Well I'm not taking any chances."

Hinamori looked at the beast and went up to it.

"I know you're in there, Shiro-chan." He growled, clenching his sword. "Please let us help you."

Someone suddenly used kido on him to restrain him and he snarled, trying to get out of it. Mayuri and Nemu appeared and Byakuya looked at them with a none too pleasant look.

"I thought you were keeping him for observation."

"I was. I went to observe him and the stupid little captain got out. We were going to apprehend him again until you lot showed up." He said, pointing unhappily at Hinamori and Matsumoto. "Who do you think you are? Trying to kill _my_ test subject?"

"He's not just a test subject!" Hinamori yelled.

"Well, to me he is."

"Captain Kurotsuchi-"

"Do not touch my test subject unless the Head Captain says so." He says with a look to her. He then turned to Nemu. "Nemu, bring him back to the labs."

"Yes sir."


	5. Chapter 5

Even though Captain Kurotsuchi told her that she couldn't go to Squad Twelve and visit, Hinamori had to make sure that Hitsugaya was alright. It had been almost two weeks now with no headway on how to change her friend back. If nothing else, she was going there to give her friend some normality. Being locked up in that prison had to be disheartening and no one would answer her questions about his mentality. Would he turn more beast-like? Was his consciousness suffering inside that horrible body?

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant Hinamori, but the captain says-"

Hinamori felt someone's Spiritual Pressure behind her and looked over her shoulder to see Captain Komamura of Squad Seven.

"C-Captain Komamura…"

"I was asked to come here by your captain." He said with a look.

Mayuri's underling nodded and Komamura looked back at Hinamori, sensing her distress.

"Lieutenant Hinamori is with me as well."

He looked at her and she ran behind him to keep up with his long stride.

"Th-thank you, sir!" she said with a bow even though he wouldn't see it.

"I could feel that you are upset. I am guessing you are to see Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Yes…"

"I was asked here for some reason…" he said, never finishing his sentence.

Hinamori just looked down at the floor and sighed. _Please, Shiro-chan, I hope that you're in there. I hope that we haven't lost you forever…_

The two of them emerged from the hallway and into the huge lab that Mayuri had set up. Pucca was still in custody but Hitsugaya didn't look like he was very happy. As the same with last time, he was banging up against the glass of his prison.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, you called for me?"

Mayuri turned around and then looked at Hinamori.

"How did she get in here?"

"She doesn't matter. Now, what did you want me here for?"

Mayuri proceeded to explain what he needed Komamura for as Hinamori slipped past them and over to where Hitsugaya was. As she approached, he opened his eyes and looked at her. He stopped banging against the glass and leaned down to look at Hinamori.

Hinamori looked up at her friend and felt tears prick her eyes. She quickly shook her head and wiped her face with her arm and then put her hand on the glass. Hitsugaya looked at her hand for a long time when he put his finger on the glass where he hand was. Hinamori smiled and ran her hand down the glass.

"I'll get you out of here. I promise on my life, Shiro-chan…"

Hitsugaya's eyes smiled at her and she could see her Shiro; the one she grew up with, the one she trusted, the one she _loved_. She decided to go and see who this girl was that turned her beloved friend into a hideous monster.

Pucca looked up from drawing fog pictures on the glass in front of her when she saw the small young girl with a blue bun in her hair walk up to her. She was different from the stoic woman from before.

"Oi, you there. What's your name?"

"Momo Hinamori…"

"Ah. You mind getting me out of here, Hinamori-san? That crazy blue guy has been ogling me all weird and mumbles about dissection all the time. He gives me the creeps."

"How…"

"What?"

"HOW DO I TURN HIM BACK?!" she yelled, not happy and not playing around anymore.

Everyone turned to her and Mayuri frowned deeply.

Pucca just stared at her and then gave a crooked smile.

"You_ love_ him, don't you? That's why you're so mad."

"N-no I don't. He's my best friend and I don't like that you turned him into that hideous thing. Turn him back."

"I don't know how. If they'd give me my zanpakuto back, I could ask _Dobtsu no chokyoshi_ what to do."

Hinamori turned to Mayuri.

"Give her zanpakuto back so that she can give us an answer."

Mayuri crossed his arms. "Excuse me, but who is the head of the Department of Research and Development?"

"You."

"Then don't go sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. I don't know how you got in but you need to get the hell out of my lab!"

"No. I have to save Shiro-chan and you don't look like you're doing it." She said, surprised that she was standing up to him.

It wasn't in her nature to talk back and be mean but if it was for Shiro…

"Little girl, we've found out bucket loads of information from that girl's sword. How to make the Squad Ten captain normal again is a different story. Do you think I'm so foolish enough to give that sort of zanpakuto _back_ to a mindless Rukon brat?"

"Hey!"

"Then we can just continue to bombard her with questions! I'm not leaving until he is turned back!" she yelled, glaring at Mayuri.

He sighed and then rolled his eyes overdramatically and walked over to this computer, typing on it.

"I have an idea!" Pucca yelled, raising her hand.

"We are not listening to you."

"It's just a little suggestion. Come on, hear me out."

Hinamori went over to her. "What is your suggestion?"

"Maybe if I use shikai on him again, he'll at least be a cute little catboy. From there you guys can have a better way of figuring out how to make him the way he was."

Hinamori nodded and went over to Mayuri.

"Pucca said that maybe she can do shikai and make him the catboy again. Then you could study how to reverse the effects."

Mayuri turned to her slowly and she gulped, not quite sure what the look on his face meant. He looked at Pucca and then a grin spread across his face.

"Sure… I think that might actually work. _But_ I can't just give her the sword. She has to undergo some experimentation…"

Pucca frowned from her spot but stood up and peered out from the glass.

"Oi, I'll do anything you ask."

Mayuri's grin got wider. "That is not what you should say to me you pathetic runt. You will give me liberty that you do not want to have."

Pucca shrunk back and he opened the containment shield to her zanpakuto.

"The idea is plausible. You will have only one shot at this and you must only do it toward that thing. If you point it anywhere else, you will most _definitely_ be a dead specimen study."

Pucca nodded and he let her out. She grabbed _Dobtsu no chokyoshi_ and smiled, liking the feeling of having it back in her hands. She then pointed the sword at Hitsugaya's containment and have one nod. The glass came up and she glared.

"Change _Dobtsu no chokyoshi_!"

"Well, look at it this way, at least you can walk around with everyone else now…" Hinamori said as she looked down at Hitsugaya as they walked.

The shikai had worked and he was back to being a catboy. It had been almost a month and a half since he was his old self but he had to admit that being what he was was better than that beast. He felt trapped and on display while he was the beast. He also felt controlled and not himself, which he didn't like. Now if he could just turn back into his human self…

"Yeah…"

"Everyone seems to be really supportive of your condition."

"Everyone except Ichigo Kurosaki."

Hinamori giggled. "True but he hadn't seen you for a long time so seeing you that way was probably a shock."

"He didn't have to roll on the floor laughing like a lunatic." Hitsugaya said, his ears back and a grimace on his face.

A small ball went past them and Hitsugaya turned to it immediately. He stopped and got on all fours, wiggling his tail and then pounced on the ball. He played with it like a cat would but stopped when he saw Hinamori laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You're so _cute_, Shiro-chan!" she said with a bright smile.

Hitsugaya blushed deeply and sat up, clearing his throat.

"Well, it's not funny. I could be like this forever. I don't want this form… Unless I get really huge like Captain Komamura…"

Hinamori understood his desire to get back to normal.

They soon got to Hinamori's squad and they went in. They sat on the steps of the captain's house and Hitsugaya swung his feet, looking up at the sky.

"Momo?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you… For everything that you've done for me these past couple of weeks. If not for you, I don't think I'd be able to be like this for long. Rangiku sure isn't any help. She just makes fun of me because I can't reach the counters anymore…"

Hinamori giggled and dared to rustle his head.

"Why wouldn't I stay by your side? You have helped me numerous times and I've done nothing to repay you. Besides, what kind of friend would I be if I _didn't_ stay by your side."

Hitsugaya smiled and leaned back on his paws. He closed his eyes and sighed, wishing that he could at least be the height he was before. He was tired of Yachiru asking Kenpachi if she could have him as a mascot for Squad Eleven and tired of Ichigo having a laughing fit every time they came in contact with each other.

"What if you did, Shiro-chan?"

"What if I did what?" he asked, looking up at her.

"What if you did stay this way forever. Do you think you'd ever get used to it? I mean, would you strive to turn back?"

"I don't know. It's hard to know until that time comes. I'm hoping that I won't have to though…"

Hinamori looked at him and then smiled, remembering something.

"Shiro-chan, I think I might know a way to get you back to normal."

Hitsugaya's ear turned to her direction.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't tell anyone about it because I wanted to do it myself… When Pucca-san turned you back into a catboy, because I got her zanpakuto back to her, she told me something that she thought might be helpful."

"What is it?"

"She said that usually when a person under her bankai, they only turn back to their normal selves for two reasons: death or the shock of death to their ally. She said that if you got emotionally shocked then you might be able to turn back."

"I see… But how would you do that?"

Hinamori grabbed his shihakuto and pulled him to her. She kissed him right on the lips. Hitsugaya's blue eyes widened and his shihakuto suddenly felt extremely tight and then seemed to burst off of his body.

The change in weight made Hinamori fall forward and she fell on top of something soft but not as soft as cat fur. She opened her eyes and found Hitsugaya staring at her in shock. She sat up and blushed a bright red, looking away.

"W-well at least she was right…" she said, feeling so embarrassed.

Hitsugaya sat up, putting his fingers to his lips.

"Momo…"

"I'm sorry! I- I thought it would work and it did but I mean-"

"Momo-"

"Please don't think anything of it, Shiro-chan. It was just to get you to turn back and everything so-"

"Momo!"

Hinamori turned back to him slowly and instead of indignation, he was looking at her kindly. Hinamori didn't understand what was going on until Hitsugaya pulled her face to his and kissed her back, very passionately. After a moment, he stopped and his face went red.

He cleared his throat. "Uh… caught up in the moment… um… th-thanks for helping me."

"Y-yeah…"

"I'm going to tell Captain Kurotsuchi about my return and get a new shihakuto."

"O-okay…"

"Bye!" he yelled, running away from her.

Hinamori touched her lips and remembered Hitsugaya's lips on hers. Her face beamed red again and she knew she would keep it a secret in her heart.

* * *

This is the end. It wasn't supposed to be very long anyhow... But her kissing him was like a person kissing there cat. There's no french kissing there. that's gross... .


End file.
